Demonic Wings
by Sn-chn
Summary: How do you get in a dream, and most importantly, how can you get OUT again...? It's only one of the questions 15 year old Yasha has to answer. By that, he gets himself entangled in a dangerous mix of reality, dreams and business, without even knowing...
1. Teaser

Demonic Wings. Maybe you think it's a weird title. It'll have to do with the plot ^_^

Ok, a bit soon to start about the plot, right? Actually I won't post the story here. I'm posting a very long summary and I just want to claim this idea…

It's not totally mine, mind you, I'm basing it on a book. But still I'm the first to base it on that book so partially…

ANYWAY I'm babbling too much. I will tell you in short what this Alternate Universe fic will be about. 

It's like this: Inuyasha, or rather Yasha as I call him in this story, is an ordinary boy, though he _does _steal some things sometimes. But only if it doesn't take him too much effort. 

Anyway, because of something he stole, a strange company calls him up in the middle of the night to ask if he will work for them. It appears they think he has very special powers, though Yasha doesn't know what the heck of powers he should have.

His friend Miroku gets called too so that they both would come. All in all, it seems the company's core is rotten and that there is something of a family curse, and Yasha, Miroku, Kagome and Sango will have to lift that curse by traveling through time and try to reverse it. Though they don't know where they are going, what they should do and what the curse exactly is, the rotten core of their company haunts them.

Thing is, they travel through a time of dreams. The high bosses of the company try to push them into real time, but eventually they get stuck in the time of dreams. A ghost of Yasha's past haunts him, but he doesn't know who it is. He vaguely remembers the face though…

The longer they're stuck, the more they find out about the family curse, the flow of time and brotherly bonds. 

Everything's about the profit, always was and always will be. They'll find out that could cost lives.

Revenge isn't everything, and though their company gets divided into two halves, they manage to eventually reach the place of all beginnings. 

So that's a LOT of weird stuff, right? I just wanted you to know I'm busy writing this, though it's offline now. I want to know your opinion about it, I need to know if it's worth writing if nobody will read it when I post it…

Yes, I _am _a little pessimistic… Always was, always will be ^_~

So anyway, this summary _was_ a little crappy, I know, I wrote it just now in 2 minutes. I'll give you the first paragraphs of the Prologue… (Just hope I won't change anything in that anymore ^^;;) I hope you understand it's difficult to get things in one line, and that I probably will start posting in 2 months or more. It might even hold it till summer… -_-

ANYWAY:

****

Demonic wings

__

Part of Prologue

Looking back on things sometimes Yasha thought it all began 'cause he loved practical things. Actually there's something to say for that, after all if he hadn't been greedy as he was, he probably had turned away the first second. Why did he have to be the hero of their horrible adventures? He was just like every other boy, well, apart from four things:

Four little things.

First: he was a collector, and a good one too. He could store all of his stuff the way that he could find them in an instant, and that his parents didn't throw everything away every six months. He mostly collected handy things, for example flashlights that were a mobile phone and a compass all at the same time. But he had shelves and shelves with what others would call useless junk, like rusted machines, skulls and bones, keycords of all kinds of shops and parades he had once been, all kinds of keys and locks, broken computer-games, and a lot of electrical and non-electrical tools.

Second: He could fall asleep within 5 seconds, no matter the place or the time.

Third: He always remembered what he had dreamt. Which could be fabulous when you had had the best dream in the world, but extremely irritating when you had one hell of a nightmare. Imagine being chased by a giant centipede all day…

And fourth: he was a thief.

A thief? Yes, indeed. I'm sorry to say but it is the truth, just ask for his collection of jewelry. He'll _never_ show it. For the collection consists of earrings, golden brooches, girls-rings, necklaces… And what need does a fifteen year old boy have with all of that stuff? He stole them, half on purpose and half not. You try and place your ring on the edge of your desk and walk to the front to ask something to the teacher. Your ring will mysteriously disappear. Or drop your earring in his presence… Or, like that stupid woman with the fur coat did, let your silver bracelet, with pendants shaped like leaves (and a real life _diamond_ Shikon, oh, yes indeed) slip of your arm in an overfilled tram. If that particular bracelet gets its way down to his feet… At the next station you'll see a particular 15-year-old get of the tram and you will miss your precious bracelet. 

But Yasha is the hero of this story and to say in his defense: he never steals from friends, and he'll never steal anything if he has to make the slightest effort for it. Lazy little brat…-

Well, anyway, these four things aside, he was one heck of a normal boy. Black hair, slightly pink skin, normal length. The only thing that might occur strangely beautiful to you that his eyes weren't the normal blue, but slightly violet. 

But he got called. Phone-called to be exact.


	2. Real, Better Prologue

****

Demonic Wings

__

Prologue

She smiled at him, her pale face reminded him of someone… he couldn't quite figure. She walked towards him and spoke… or rather, her lips moved, for he couldn't hear her. The only thing he heard were the silent whispers that were all around him, and when he fixated his eyes, he thought he saw small figures, children… They whispered at him, the same three words over and over again, in the same monotone voice… And they spoke just as if they were **one**. 

__

"Come with us."

At the same time the familiar girl was still talking, and she held half of some sort of glass ball. She looked at it, looked at him. She was trying to explain something, but all he heard were the ghostly voices that wanted him to come with them. He didn't understand. He didn't understand at all…

Suddenly he heard the girl's voice **loud** and _clear_.

"Please help me! You're **the only one** who can save me…"

It struck him, through his mind, his soul, and his heart. He had heard her say that _before_, he had heard her say that exact sentence to him… But still he didn't remember. He couldn't catch her name, and now her face started fading into a blur. The voices slowly seized to whisper, faded into the nothingness. The only thing he saw was that half of a glass ball…

It shone the brightest light he ever saw, but he felt he needed to get away from it as fast as he could. He stumbled upwards, trying to get on his feet, trying to run away, but as he tried he felt his right foot being drawn towards the light.

The girl appeared right in front of him, and looked at him. She looked sad, and he didn't know why… he had to know why! He saw a little glimmering in the corner of her eyes… She was going to cry..! He heard her silent, deeply sad sobs, her eyes providing a look into her soul, a river of tears streaming out of her wide open eyes. And there was no noise… not any sound at all.

He had to ease her. He had to make her stop crying, yet he didn't know why. He didn't know why he was here at all. He didn't know why he was drawn to the light. He didn't know why he recognised this girl…

He didn't know anythingthathe _should_ know.

And at that moment, all went black. Black was the ceiling, black were the walls, and black was the floor. There wasn't even certainty there _was_ anything like walls, ceilings or floors. He was all black himself.

He felt himself drifting along the river of black air and closed his non-existing black eyes…

****

It was over. 


End file.
